


Abandoned

by missmiles



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmiles/pseuds/missmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Yosuke’s friends are busy on his birthday and he catches his best friend and girlfriend in a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned

>> yOSUKE senPAI im so sry!! o(╥﹏╥)o tour mgt bookd me 4 on ur bday! IOU 1!  
(Sent 12 June 2015 1:08pm)

>> Sorry dude ma and I are going to an art show that weekend to advertise the store, I might be back that night & we can hang  
(Sent 12 June 2015 4:23pm)

>> INVESTIGATION TOOK TURN 4 WORST PROB WONT B ABL 2 MAKE IT TO UR BDAY SRY TTYS  
(Sent 21 June 2015 2:00am)

>> Hey our flight got cancelled! Yuki and I might not b able to see u til the day after! :(   
(Sent 21 June 2015 6:09pm)

>> IK how much your bday means to you but I’m so sorry I won’t be able to make it tonight. Call me at 8 & we can talk??  
(Sent 22 June 2015 6:52am)

>> I’m so sorry my mom dragged me away for last minute furniture shopping and I won’t be able to see you til late please don’t be mad I love you so much happy birthday fuzzly  
(Sent 22 June 2015 12:04pm)

            Teddie walked into Yosuke’s bedroom having just exited the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and rubbing another towel through his bright blonde hair. He headed from one end of the room to the closet where his makeshift bedroom was. Over the past few years, their relationship changed from roommates to brothers which also resulted in Teddie using a little less than half of the room as his own. That was, however, until recently when Yosuke’s side of the room was almost fully packed away in cardboard boxes and the only thing Teddie had packed was his winter gear. Carelessly, Teddie ripped open a drawer and chaotically shoveled through the clothes, throwing them behind him as he worked through to find the perfect outfit. When he found the one he wanted, he scurried behind the closet door for a few seconds and popped out wearing a way-too-glamourous for a however-old-he-was bear-human outfit.

            “And where are *you* going dressed like that,” Yosuke asked suspiciously.

            Teddie turned around and smiled at him. “Well, since you cancelled your plans I thought I might go to Junes and try to pick up some babes for the day! Do you want to come with? You can be my bear-dy guard!”

            Yosuke rolled his eyes and slammed his head back down on his pillow. “Yeah no thanks I’ll just spend today, MY TWENTY FIRST BIRTHDAY, staring up at the ceiling… wondering what went wrong in my life…”

            “Oh don’t be such a drama queen!” Teddie chirped.

            Yosuke’s phone buzzed next to him. Hoping for someone, anyone, to say that they were able to come tonight, he rushed to grab the phone and his eyes lit up when “New Message from Princess of Junes <3” scrolled across his screen. That was, until, he read the contents of the message.

>> Meet at Junes in 10. Don’t let anyone see you <3  
(Sent 22 June 2015 6:39pm)

            Yosuke’s heart fell to the bottom of his stomach and his face grew red with… shock? Fear? Hurt? Confusion? He took a deep breath and calmed himself down before responding.

<< I thought you were busy with your mom???  
(Sent 22 June 2015 6:39pm)

  
>> I am that was 4 her sorry wrong person  
(Sent 22 June 2015 6:40pm)

  
<< Then why was there a heart at the end??  
(Sent 22 June 2015 6:41pm)

  
<< ??? Hello??  
(Sent 22 June 2015 6:45pm)

            Yosuke shot up from his bed and looked to Teddie who was standing in front of his mirror fixing his hair. “On second thought, I’m coming to Junes with you.”

            Teddie threw his arms in the air, throwing the brush at the ceiling and colliding with a “crash”. Once the brush hit the floor, Teddie screamed “YIPPEE BRO’S NIGHT OUT!”

* * *

 

            Yosuke and Teddie glided through the Junes parking lot and headed towards the door with completely different attitudes. Teddie, on one hand, was humming and skipping excitedly like he had just had the best day ever. Yosuke, on the other hand, had a stern look burned across his face and he moved quickly with precise, forceful steps and his arms crossed.

            When the two reached the door, Yosuke’s eyes grew wide and he shoved Teddie down to crouch next to him, peering through the glass window. “Wh-what’s going on??” Teddie asked, seeming legitimately concerned.

            “Don’t you see?” Yosuke whispered, frustrated. “Everyone said they were busy. *Everyone*. But a couple of minutes ago I get a text from my girlfriend saying “meet me at junes” but then saying it wasn’t meant for me. Then I get here and Yu is here waiting suspiciously by the elevator door.” Just as he finished that last sentence, the elevator door opened and an arm popped out of the doorway, dragging Yu in by the collar. The elevator door closed very soon after whoever was inside had pulled him in.

            Yosuke’s voice caught in his throat. Unable to speak, he grabbed Teddie by the shoulder and pulled him up. He rushed through the doors and watched as the elevator pinged up to the 4th floor. He nodded and grabbed Teddie’s wrist, heading towards the escalator. “You’re going to be my witness in case anything happens got it?? Bros before hos right??”

            “YosUKEEE you’re scaring me!” Teddie screamed as he bounced on the moving escalator stairs, being dragged up them faster than they would mechanically go.

            Once the elevator opened, Yosuke scanned the floor for any signs of his brunette girlfriend or silver haired best friend. He gulped and stepped towards the poster-littered doors to the food court.

            Time seemed to slow down drastically as he stood in front of the doors. Fear of his relationship and friendship collapsing in just a few seconds took over his mind. All of his inferiority complex, all of his try and try again attitude… the only thing left in his heart was hurt. He couldn’t possibly have been overreacting. The signs were all there. When he recommended they move in together, she recommended to move Yu and Teddie in with them. When Yosuke pitched the idea to Yu, he had offered to protect her when Yosuke was at work. The thoughts made him sick to his stomach. How could be so foolish and naive? He was not the protagonist. He was not the hero. There will always be someone better than him.

            Yosuke took a deep breath and pushed the doors open.

            “SURPRISE!!!!!!!”

            Yosuke jumped in fear and a smile grew on his face as he scanned the food court. Kanji stood behind Naoto with one hand on her shoulder and the other holding noisemaker over his mouth. In Naoto’s hands was a big box that Yosuke was sure she didn’t carry, or wrap, by herself. Next to them were Chie, Nanako, and Yukiko with noisemakers and poppers. To their side was Yu holding a maraca in each hand and Rise holding approximately five pom-poms in each hand and balancing a noisemaker in her mouth. All of the investigation team had birthday hats on their grinning heads. There were streamers attached from every beam in the food court and balloons stuck to every table. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see a big white cake on one of the middle tables.

            Just as he was about to ask, you showed up and grasped onto Yosuke’s right arm, planting a big kiss on his cheek and whispering “Happy Birthday my love,” into his ear.

           Immediately after, Teddie ran out from behind Yosuke with his arms up in the air screaming “I DID IT! I DID IT!”

           Tears formed in Yosuke’s eyes and he wiped them away before anyone noticed. “You guys did all of this for me?”

           “It was her idea,” Yukiko said, nodding to you, “and we all thought it would be great considering all of the times you’ve helped us all this past year.”

           “We even left the toughest job up to Teddie!” Chie proudly stated.

           You laughed proudly. “It’s true. Rise and Chie suggested Teddie be the leader, but I didn’t think he would be able to do it without spoiling it. I guess I was wrong.”

           “This is ridiculous!” Yosuke cut in. “He was supposed to TELL ME if you guys were doing something like this!”

           “Bros before hos!” Teddie sung.

           “I’M YOUR BRO YOU DUMB BEAR!”

           “Wait,” Nanako said quietly. “Isn’t there one last thing Big Bro and Big Sis had as a surprise?”

           You gasped and released your grip from Yosuke. “Yes, Nanako! Thank you for reminding me!”

           “Since when does she call you big sis…” he muttered to himself jealously.

           You smiled and nudged him. “Don’t be such a baby. All three of us picked him out,” you announced before you headed towards Naoto, taking the box out of her hands.

           A second passed before it hit Yosuke. “Wait… him?”

           You placed the box at Yosuke’s feet and kneeled down to encourage him to do the same. He blinked at the box and pulled one of the ribbon strings away from the bow, making the bow fall apart. He grasped both edge of the lid and opened it slowly.

           Apparently it was too slowly because the second the lid got loose enough, the small energetic ball of fur popped out and jumped towards Yosuke, successfully knocking him over.

           “A PUPPY?!” Yosuke exclaimed happily as the dog kissed his face over and over. The dog barked as to answer his question with ‘Yes! I am a puppy!’

           “He’s a golden retriever,” you said through your happy tears. “Yu said we should get you a Shiba and I said no definitely a corgi… Nanako over there suggested a retriever because she said they’re energetic like you.”

           Yosuke wrapped his arms around the puppy and sat up, holding him in his arms and scratching his chin. “This is perfect… thank you Nanako. Thank you Yu. Thank you everybody!”

           “Okay so like can we eat now because I’m starving,” Chie shouted.

           Kanji rolled his eyes. “Aren’t ya always starving?!”

           “Yeah! Is that a PROBLEM?!”

* * *

 

            You and Yosuke laid together on the plush carpeted floor of his bedroom, resting on a pillow each, and facing each other. He had one of his arms bent behind his head and the other rested on your waist. Around you were blankets and boxes to create the blanket fort you both rested under. The only light came from a cell phone app that imitated a fireplace right above Yosuke’s pillow.

           “This isn’t exactly the most romantic sleep over,” Yosuke whispered, “but I’m glad I got to spend my birthday with such great friends and now my birth night with such an awesome girlfriend. I’m the luckiest guy in the world.”

            You smiled and your heart skipped a beat. “What isn’t romantic about this? My wonderful boyfriend and I are resting under the coolest blanket fort, the puppy is asleep, and we’re going to be moving in together soon and really starting our lives together. Not to mention, that fireplace is really keeping me toasty.”

            Yosuke laughed and pulled you closer to him, kissing you on the forehead. You reached your free hand up and grabbed his head, pulling it close to you so you could kiss him deeply. After a few seconds, he smiled through the kiss and broke away. “Can I ask you something?” he whispered.

            “No.”

            “I want to spend every birthday like this with you.” He smiled nervously, waiting for a reaction.

            You nuzzled your head into his chest to hide the heat and blush growing onto your face. “That wasn’t a question you dinglenut.”

            “I love you. And I’m going to marry you one day if you’d let me.”

            “I… I want nothing more than to marry you.”

            The puppy drowsily stumbled his way into the tent and crawled up between you and Yosuke, planting himself in the small space between your stomachs. He sighed deeply, causing you to giggle and Yosuke to close his eyes at the sound of your laughter, feeling calm and at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I really adore Yosuke, he is my favorite Persona 4 character and I want to marry him so I decided to give some angst and fluff for his 21st because… yep. I also procrastinated writing this so it’s very rushed but hopefully someone will enjoy it. Happy Birthday, Yosuke!


End file.
